shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Date Decision It Up
Date Decision It Up is the 21 episode of season 3. Plot Since Rachel and Gabe(Rabe) are still dating, Talia gets mad. Then she tells Gabe she still likes him (Galia). But Gabe still has feelings with Starla (Starle). So Gabe has to choose Rachel, Talia, or Starla to date. Script Scene 1 At John Hughes High School Rachel: Bye, Gabe Gabe: Bye Talia walks in Talia and Rachel make faces at eachother Talia: Listen, Gabe I like you, and I can't stand seeing you date Rachel. Gabe: Oh. Well, I know I'm dating Rachel, But I still have feelings for Starla. Starla: walks in Starla: Hey, Gabe Gabe: ( in cute voice) Hey Talia walks away Gabe: So, Starla,I have a huge crush on you. Starla: Really? I have a giantic crush on you too. Gabe: The only problem is that Rachel and Talia Have a crush on me too. Starla: Well, Just follow your heart. Gabe: Thanks Starla: No problem Gabe: You wanna walk to class together? Starla: Sure! Scene 2 The Rockwell House Doorbell rings Rachel: Hey Gabe Gabe: Hey Rachel: Do you still have feelings for Talia and Starla? Gabe: Yes, and I'm having trouble which one I should date. Rachel: Well, since you're dating me now, you should keep on dating me. I know that's rude but, I just really like you. Gabe: I know. The problem I like Talia and Starla too. I just need a sign. Well, bye! Rachel: Bye! Scene 3 John Hughes High School Rachel: Jade, I need help. Jade: For what? School? Dance? Singing? Gabe...? Rachel: Yes Gabe. I'm trying to find a way for him to like me better than Talia and Starla. Jade: Well 1. you should flirt with him more so he doesn't have a lot of time to spend with Talia and Starla and 2. you should get Gabe not to like Starla because I'm pretty sure they have the weakest relationship. Rachel: Okay Jade: But the last thing, I told you, don't believe it because how should I know, I hate Starla. In my opinion, she's dumb. Rachel: Yeah, I don't really like her either. Bell rings Jade: Bye, I've got to get to class Rachel: Bye Scene 4 At the Rockwell House Rachel: Amber! Amber: (Looks up from homework) Geez, what? Rachel: Do you know what I should do about Talia and Starla liking Gabe? Amber: How should I know? I've never been in a relationship. Rachel: You're no help Amber: Well, sorry. I just don't know about relationships. Rachel: Do you know anyone that can help me? Amber: You can go ask Skyler or something. Rachel: Okay Amber: I'll ask Avery and Selene to help if you want. Rachel: Thanks Scene 5 Honors Science class at John Hughes High School Teacher: We will be having a science project so, I assigned groups. Jade, you will be working with Starla. Rachel, you will be working with Skyler. Talia, you will be working with Rocky. Bianca, you will be working with Bree and Katelyn, you will be working with Gabe. Jade: (whispers to Rachel) Oh my gosh, why Starla! Seriously?! Teacher: Each group, find an area to work now for 30 minutes. We will have more class time, but if you don't get a lot done, you should do it at home. Teacher: You will be making a volcano and it has to erupt. Everyone, go meet with your partner and discuss about the project. You also have to write a paragraph telling about volcanos, which you need to research about. Rachel: Hey Skyler, want to go on the computers and research? Skyler: Okay! Cast Recurring Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez *Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell *Claire Engler as Amber Rockwell *G. Hannelius as Talia Green *Isabella Palmieri as Starla *Bridgit Mendler as Jade Rockwell Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes